The Miracle of Spider-zero
by jetslinger333
Summary: What would happen if Lelouch was bitten by a RADIOACTIVE SPIDER and what troubles and adventures would he handle in his life. This is the story of Spider-Zero the man of miracles.


Spider-Zero

Britannia gangster they are known do drug traffic, kidnapped, abusing woman, black-market trade, espionage, extortion and everything in between. Worse of all they can easily get away with it having connection with corrupt police and nobles in Area Numbers.

But in Area 11 a vigilantes dress like a black spider ninja slowly changing that rule.

ABANDON WAREHOUSE

A man dress like tight ninja suit with a familiar spider symbol look around his handy work couple dozen of unconsciousness henchmen on the floor, wall, and ceiling trap in a spider web. All sorts of weapons are laying down the ground and a broken knightmare.

"It's not even a warm up."

After finishing his tasked he decided to look into the computer and download every illegal ledger with a finishing touch send out into the internet exposing all their criminal activities. By the time the Britannia government bane this information from the internet the public will know about it by then it would be too late to do anything.

"Thank you for your business has a safe trip to prison." Looking at the man who is in charge of drug traffic is stuck in the ceiling cover in spider web.

With a quick flip of his wrist the costume freak jump and swing in the night sky of Tokyo towards his destination home.

When he arrives at home a Japanese maid greets him and brings his night cloth. "Welcome home Master Lelouch." He pullout his mask revealing a black raven hair and purple iris eyes as he huff how tired it was today.

"Thank you Sayako. This double life is quite hard." Even so he made a promise with others and he intended to keep it. As the boy finish changing he just collapse on the bed dead tired while the maid quietly closes the door.

* * *

Before he was Zero, Lelouch was nothing more than a normal boy after he was exiled and become Japan politics hostage with his sister Nunnally. Until the emperor declares war to Japan discarding the vi Britannia children and almost killed because of Britannia invasion but to the world they are declare dead.

After finding asylum within Ashford whom they knew his mother. Lelouch finally rest after making sure Nunnally is safe after talking to Milly, he become drowsy until he saw a space distortion although Lelouch believe he is dreaming reach out with his hand until dimensional spiders come out and bit him. Feeling the sting Lelouch arm pull back and look at the space distortion only to see nothing other than feeling the sting Lelouch would believe it was all a dream.

Thinking he is more tired than he though he went back to sleep.

The next morning he suddenly had a high fever that made both his sister and the ex-heiress worried that he need to stay in bed for a few days. Afterward Lelouch become fine with both Nunnally and Milly relief. Lelouch started to felt something different about himself so he decided to get up from his bed when he notice both the pillow and sheet stuck on his fingers.

He then discover he become taller and muscular for a ten year old however it when Lelouch watch the news about the Emperor Charles's Darwinism speech it what Lelouch find something incredible.

Decide to sneak in the corner of the building with Nunnally and Milly noticing that no one can see his frustration against his ex-father. He closes his hand and hit with the bottom of a clenched fist against the tree. What he did not expect is break through a large piece of trunk and slowly fall down when the people heard the noise and come to check, Lelouch react without thinking jump up to the ceiling and clinging. Once they were gone Lelouch realize what just happens and quickly he sneak back to his room, rambling about what happen not realizing that he was walking upside down.

'How did I acquire such powers? It could be the spider that gave me this.' Lelouch remember a particular spider that bitten him.

But that didn't matter to Lelouch what matter is he had the power one step closer to destroy Britannia. "Big Brother breakfast is ready." Losing Lelouch concentration from Nunnally's voice he fell from the ceiling.

Milly came hearing the ruckus "Lelouch what happen?"

"It's nothing I just fell from my bed that's all." Lelouch try to cover up.

"Seriously just one day of fever and sound like someone fall down from the sky."

'Ceiling exactly but she doesn't need to know that.' Lelouch thought. "I'm sorry I clean up later Milly."

"You better and hurry for breakfast."

And thus Lelouch decided to research how his power works. The first is what power he has. He discover he can crawl into walls with his finger tip and feet, super strength, incredible sense of balance and reflex, and lastly produce small amount of spider web from his hand and skin. All which suggestion he got the power from a spider.

Leading with that Lelouch research all types of spider what they are and what they can do. After finish his research he begin his experiment thus began a painfully and rigorous training. At first he tried to learn how far he can jump but many time he end up crashing from a wall or trees.

Next was testing his strength. He can just barely lift a Ganymede a 3rd Generation Knightmare Frame that weight around 7-8 ton but he can't lift fire truck that weight around 13-14 ton. However Lelouch focus more in controlling his strength after how easily he can crush an apple with no effort. He doesn't want to hurt Nunnally by accident with this strength.

Later Lelouch discover an extra sense like tingling sensation whenever a threat comes. From his study about spider, a spider have sensor all over its body to alert to danger. Lelouch simply label this spider sense.

With all this power Lelouch decide to learn how to fight but haven't figure out whom he should seek especially since he want to keep his power a secret. Picking some books about how to fight and list of teachers. By some great fortune Milly provide the teacher he seek when she spot him and ask what he was looking. And her answer is their maid.

It come a surprise for Lelouch to find out that Sayoko Shinozaki, a kindhearted Japanese woman who serves as a maid to the Lamperouge siblings in their residence. She is the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts.

Overtime Sayoko become his teacher of the Shinozaki School of martial arts start to notice his capability is beyond than normal human even herself a prodigy child was not this good. Lelouch realize he wasn't able to hide his super human strength but decide to trust Sayako and tell her about the spider whom it bit him showing his wall crawling and web.

Sayoko promise to keep his spider powers a secret including his sister Nunnally and Milly which Lelouch become thankful.

Finding a fighting instructor solve he begin to study his web. Sayoko had suggested studying his web for him to understand his power more and Lelouch agree. It might help Lelouch to produce more webs in his body.

Trying to figure what chemical that would made the fluid extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties. He understands the compassion of a spider web it made of liquid protein that hardens the more it stretch. Still it not enough to understand it but to make one he even has to sneak inside the chemical lab to create the fluid.

With both trial and error and almost blew the lab he finally done it. Creating web like substance that was stronger than steel and flexible like silk. However he hasn't decided what to do with his web, thankfully Sayoko being a shinobi suggest creating a device a web shooter.

Besides creating web shooters Lelouch learn that he can turn invisible depending the situation and mood. He can also generate Bio-Electrokinesis. The testing this ability he can punch his opponent with electrify which he calls it Venom Strike. This abilities manifest when Lelouch was sparing with Sayoko that he accidently shocks her and the other when Sayoko train him to hide his present that he turn invisible. Thanks to Sayoko's training he learns to control his abilities.

Later on Sayoko notice during training with Lelouch any cut and bruise he sustains during sparing is gone the next day for a normal human it would take at least a week. After testing a few time Lelouch and Sayoko realize he have some kind of healing factor but they didn't test farther than cut and bruise.

As the years gone by Lelouch become 12 had fully adapt with his spider powers. Believing he is ready to take out on the street he don a punk kind of cloth that cover his head that mask his face and hide his web-shooter.

Using his power he took down thug and gangster once he becomes more confidence he went to rob greedy rich man and corrupted nobles/politician.

What he steals he will put them into investment and fund for his ambition to destroy Britannia as while the medical treatment for Nunnally future.

He avoids being seen by the public letting the rumor spread around about some kind of phantom thief stealing the money. It's not like the corrupted Britannia who got their money stolen want to get it back because if they report this to the cop then there chance the news would expose their so called skeleton closet to the public so they remain quiet.

Lelouch continue his agenda of stealing from the nobles and fund for his future plan rebellion it was his only drive that and his sister.

It was until he was 14 years old something bizarre happen, a strange portal open revealing a group of spider costume. A red spiderman with white lines (Earth-1048) came for his help. He explain the situation which Lelouch was surprise the multiverse theory was true.

At first Lelouch was skeptical but he can't deny that his spider sense reacted to them telling they are friend and Lelouch always trusted his spider sense to detect danger. And he didn't want to get involved until learning about that the Inheritors are targeting spider like people and includes him.

So Lelouch join the spider army and discover so many spider type of people like Spider Punk, Spider Noir, Sp/dr, Spider-Ham, Ghost Spider, Spider UK, Lady Spider, Spider Women, Silk, Scarlet Spider, Iron Spider, Spirit Spider, 2099 Spiderman, Spider Clan, Spider Boy, Future Foundation Spiderman, Ultimate Spiderman and much more.

It was bizarre to see many spider like people and all in one place, he also learn about Web of Life and Destiny where all spider people or not are connected and how their powers are also connected. It was the reason why the Inheritors are hunting all spider power realties and sucking their life force as many spiders already fallen to their prey.

Intrigue he wanted to learn why Spiderman does their task. It was Peter Parker (PS4) told his reason why he became and how when he was bitten by a radioactive spider and obtaining spider powers. Peter wanted to use to help his aunt and uncle including obtaining cash for his own benefits.

Until one day a tragedy happen to his uncle Ben, he was shot dead by a mugger that his uncle tries to stop so Peter search for the man and found out the murderer was the thief that he let go. Peter could have easily stop him since he had the power but didn't. His guilt for failing to prevent the death of Ben Parker became the motivating force behind Peter Parker's career as Spider-Man. Peter vowed never to let harm come to an innocent person ever again if he could help and so it was that reason Spider-Man became the crime fighter that he remained to this day.

As such Peter lost his precious family member learning his lesson the hard way. Teaching Lelouch; with great powers comes great responsibility.

Lelouch asked why Peter didn't take his revenge. Peter Parker said he wants revenge so much but what good it can do his uncle won't come back and the only thing he can do was honor his words.

Learning of why Peter Parker became Spiderman Lelouch decided to hear others story and learn. As he learns from their story and experience it made him think about what happened to his mother. It was a question he asked could he have perverted his mother demise if he was there that night.

Before he could ponder farther the Inheritors attack and the battle began. It was a bloody battle as many spider died including Captain Universe and the destruction of Spider UK universe.

In the end of the war between the spider army and the Inheritors, the spider families no longer need to worry the Inheritors thanks to Otto Octavius clever idea to make them reborn into a new baby body without their past memory and their need to take the life force from the spider people. This experience made Lelouch realize his selfish, arrogance, shallow for his own reason compare other many spiders being virtue, strength, selfless, and forgiveness. Especially Spider UK didn't use the WEB to create his own universe or use it search another universe that he could live, no he took on the mantle as guardians of the spider totem and forming Warriors of the Great Web. Then Peter Parker is willing to give Otto Octavius a chance.

He asked why he was chosen as he wasn't as noble like other spider-men. Peter (Earth-1048) told Lelouch how he understands the loss of someone they love he still had the time to change and be greater.

Before Lelouch wanted to go back to his universe he wanted to look at Peter Parker universe and experience firsthand before going back. He needed some time to think before going home. They see no harm as long he didn't try to replace the Spiderman.

Lelouch venture to the Spiderman universe seeing New York City, loud and yet somehow peaceful it allows Lelouch to think while visit many places thinking about his responsibility as Spiderman.

It only the man name Jameson could shut up every time he appears in the screen or radio keep calling Spiderman a menace. It amazes Lelouch how much tolerance Peter has. He have a half of mind to go to Jameson but Jameson would just going to use it to proof his point even though it will be a flat out lie.

Lelouch visit all of landmarks in the city Avengers Tower, Daily Bugle, The Raft, Sanctum Sanctorum Wakanda Embassy, Symkaria Embassy, Nelson and Murdock, Foggwell's Gym, Damage Control HQ, Fisk Tower, Oscorp Tower, Fact Channel HQ, Empire State University. He also makes a lot of copy and downloads about history, culture, and technology (plan to use the technology back to his world) both from the library and internet.

Lelouch learn how the Washington Rebellion or in this world the American Revolution was won and Napoloan Bonaparte never did win the Battle of Trafalgar.

Finally Lelouch last destination the grave of Ben and May Parker.

Lelouch arrived at the graveyard putting flowers on the two people that Peter Parker loves the most. Looking at it allow him to think how hard it was for Peter to choose between saving aunt May or the city.

"You should be proud of your nephew as he become someone worth of a hero title, unlike me I've use my power for selfish gain. Could I've become like him if I have family like you that I could become greater person? That is something we might never know."

It was then Lelouch went to highness tower of the city wearing a borrow spider costume it was something he needed to do, remembering what Peter said "All it takes is just a leap of faith." Before Lelouch became a boy with spider power he never swing on the highest building only below he was afraid to take risk and sticking to the shadow.

They were many thoughts that he had when looking at the edge of the building, it was too late to change back then but that does not mean he can change now and standing the edge of the building it felt like a rite of passage to become Spiderman.

"No guts, No glory"

With one quick jump everything felt so slow as Lelouch body felt like he was floating it was like the world was upside down, then gravity took effect as it pull Lelouch down he felt adrenaline rush and fear that he ever felt before.

Seeing he was nearing the ground he quickly shoot his web up as the aim was true with one big tug he felt his body sling like a sling shot and he started to swing with both excitement and vigor for the first time.

As he thought his reason he became a vigilante was to avenge his mother and finding the truth and start a rebellion. But what if the truth he searches for was not the one he wanted. Would it be worth it the destruction of Britannia not holding his vendetta?

Would Nunnally and his mother be proud on the path he walks?

Looking at how other Spider people live it makes him realize that he was being childish and he needs to grow... no he needs to improve to become better, no longer shackles by chain of the past. Finding the truth is nothing more than a second task.

He needed to become a symbol, not just any symbol but a symbol that give justice, hope and miracles. Thus he dub himself as Spider-Zero, since he started from here and how it will begin his origin story.

Lelouch return his home world and he quickly check Nunnally is okay and tell he is home. Once Nunnally is asleep and alone with the maid Lelouch told Sayoko everything about the Spiderverse and his plan which she willing follows.

First Lelouch build a secret laboratory. During his time in Spider War against the Inheritors Lelouch manage get many thing like the Endo-Sym Armor is an artificial symbiote based on the Venom Symbiote but it didn't have any of the symbiotes weaknesses being a fusion of biological and technological life.

Using the Endo-Sym Armor and the hard drive base from the Living Brain allows it to store unlimited amount of data and has the potential to contain more knowledge than any other brain on earth, human or mechanical which also have the residual memory of Otto and Peter which luckily is nothing more than data no will of its own. Using the internet and the library that he copy and downloads many data like the blue print of iron spider suit, SP/dr Suit, Marveller, Leopardon, Webware, Spider Bracelet, Parker Particles and much more.

It was a good thing Lelouch stole junk and spare part from an apocalypse world since no one going to use it so Lelouch use the material to build his own.

The first is Lelouch redesign his costume. (imagine Spiderman ps4 stealth suit and Zero with 4 Spider-Legs and Web Wings that turn into a retractable cape)

Next is build his own version of SP/dr, this model appears as a one-piece capsule cockpit topped with a dome-shaped one-way visor, with the inside providing Lelouch with a view to the world within and the outside displaying various electronic faces such as anime-related emoji expressions, an eight-eyed display similar to an actual spider and the classic Spider-Man eyes. The inside also has an emergency compartment like first aid. This suit uses magnetically manipulated appendages for versatility, shoot lasers from its fingers and weld various objects such as help Lelouch build his circuit board.

SP/dr also a mobile tactical mech meaning it has a transformation feature turning into a cycle, jet ski, underwater jet ski, hover bike with repulsors. The key factor is the magnetically manipulated appendages have the mag-lev rings, mag-lev rings can act as tires in land or change into ring propeller either uses in water or fly.

The best thing about is SP/dr's CPU has a piece of Endo-Sym Armor which have a psychic link Lelouch's own Endo-Sym Armor. Lelouch can feel and control SP/dr with his mind.

The last feature is SP/dr become a cockpit for his mech. Similar a knightmare frame Lelouch call his mech Shinkiro EXO-frame short for Exoskeleton Frame but unlike the knightmare cockpit go in the back, Shinkiro cranium serves as it's SP/dr cockpit. (Like the anime mecha Suisei no Gargantia - Chamber)

However Shinkiro EXO-frame would take some time to build even with the spider-bot he builds to help construct.

Until then Lelouch retrain himself with his spider power. After learning May "Mayday" Parker AKA Spider-Girl manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing her to form temporary molecular bonds between her body and another object, which in turn enables her to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing her hands on them. Basically she could stick to the floor and by transmitting her electrostatic stickiness through the floor, causes all people and objects in contact with the floor (within a reasonable distance) to become stuck in place. Lastly, she can reverse this ability and instead repel off of a surface. As suggested from Ben Parker, the others simply haven't thought or tried to use their powers in this manner.

Realize that Lelouch experiment his spider power Lelouch create a new ability the Slide and Glide. Learning a wolf spider can slide on water surface, He achieve that ability by combing Bio-Electrokinesis from his Venom Blast and Wall-Crawling now able to stand on water. Then Lelouch gone farther by testing on the ground and wall achieve the same slide and glide.

* * *

A year later after the Spider War against the Inheritors

A normal school life in Ashford teacher and student doing their daily life now in lunch break student doing their favorite activity gossiping. A year ago rumor about an unknown vigilante prowl in the street and words as has it the vigilante that just took down another Britannia corrupt. The appearance of the vigilante one years ago was high and no one knew who it was or even seen him. Only that he saved innocence and fought bad guys like a hero.

They say he was a ninja that died during the invasion, a spirit of vengeance.

Some say that it was some kind of freak in a costume, a man spider from an experiment gone wrong.

Another is an android wearing a costume.

It's always the same thing whenever the vigilante strike again another silly rumor spread out. As the student council vice president Lelouch calculating the budget while ignoring the gossip that his friend especially Milly and Rivalz were talking. It was tedious when you have a double life and coffee was the only thing keeping him awake.

None of his student council friend suspects that he was the vigilante that busted criminals and corrupt at night. Only a few knew who he was and that would be Milly and Sayoko.

Still he like how positive the rumors become both with the Eleven and Britannia commoner some who are secretly supporting him and in due time he will gain an army supporting him but not right now as he needed to be patient. As he finishes calculating he looks at madam president thinking about his choice.

Milly Ashford would probably be the last person he wants to talk about being Spiderman but he needs to expand his circle of trust. Learning from Peter and other Spiderman it didn't go so well keeping secret identity especially when supervillains learn their identity. Britannia government and military doesn't suspect that the Ashford was harboring the vigilante for now but better to be ready then be sorry.

When Lelouch told Milly she was both surprise and ecstatic seeing that Lelouch was the vigilante. She wanted to see all his spider powers and experience the feeling of swinging in the city that she wanted to accompany like Mary Jane.

It was a hassle but it made her happy.

While Rivalz, Nina and Shirley didn't know he is Spiderman one of them did meet Spiderman in person, Nina only met Spiderman in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happen a year ago Nina was late and wanted to get home early so she decided to take a short cut and through the Ghetto. And that was her greatest mistake ever.

She was surrounded by angry Eleven whom picks on her because she was Britannia she would have a traumatizing experience if not for Spiderman patrolling around and saw her in danger. Like a streak of light he arrives just in time to pounce and web them.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Stay away!"

"It's okay there nothing to be afraid." Lelouch in his costume show the men were tied up.

Nina was still afraid but looking at the scene that the costume man point out made her calm "Thank you Mr. ..."

"Spider-Zero or just called me Zero, come I can take you home if you're not afraid of heights."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh bother" so rather than call a cab he summons the SP/dr in cycle mode that she can ride behind him.

"It's okay I'll take you somewhere safe, just hop on behind me." Nina was reluctant that she almost got assaulted and a stranger in spider costume saved her. But she felt that she can trust him.

As they ride in the streets at night she asked why they would attack her. He replies "They're angry after losing the war and Britannia took everything from them. As such they would assault anyone who is Britannia even if they are innocence out of spite."

Nina understands what he meant but what she felt was safe, safe with him. On that day she would write a blog about the vigilante but not his name since it was a promise when he reveals himself.

* * *

"So what is the agenda today president?"

"Nothing much everything seems so peaceful today, you probably heard about vigilante on the news."

"Yes I heard about it scary."

"Still I wanted to know who the vigilante."

"It's probably some kind of hoax the eleven spread."

As the group continues with their story unknown to them something bizarre will come to Lelouch and the appearance of Spider Zero to the world.

* * *

This story is based on spider-man into the spider-verse. Why I dint choose venom is because someone already has done and I want to do something different.

Lelouch and Peter Parker can be described similarly as both of them obtained powers and they felt like can do anything with it. As such both of them lost something important to them because of negligence. But the difference is that Peter had his Ben and aunt May for support and wisdom. While Lelouch had to depend on himself and to hide his heritage from others.

Seeing the spider from another dimension bitten Miles gave an idea what if a spider like that Bite Lelouch when he was ten years old. As he learn to be spiderman and then was recruited for the spider-army to fight the inheritors and what it meant wearing that symbol.

The spiderman I use if from the PS4 game and it was a great Spiderman game I've ever played for the ps4.

thank MM browsing for the proofreading.


End file.
